


The Next Step

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [10]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Emma and Anton finally take the next step in their relationship.Warning: smut
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Emma sat on her couch and had her head buried in her hands, crying her eyes out. She felt her heart breaking over her own stupidity; over not being able to accept herself. And for having hurt Anton. The only man ever who made her feel loved and cherished.

Earlier that day, they had an argument. Emma could not even remember the reason for it; that was how unnecessary the whole thing was. She only knew that soon enough, she accused Anton of not really loving her. His eyes had grown big at the accusation, and then she threw him out of her flat without giving him the chance to respond. Her breathing hitched as another stream of tears ran down her cheeks; just thinking of him made her heart ache even more.

Emma had no idea what triggered her to say what she was thinking for weeks now. She knew it was silly. Anton clearly loved her. His love for her shone brightly in his eyes every time he looked at her. His love was evident when he stopped making-out with her as soon as he felt her tense. He had never pushed her so far. Not once. And Emma’s heart knew that Anton loved her. But her mind was playing tricks on her; made her fear that Anton only stopped because he did not want to go any further himself. That he was repelled by her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Emma just stared at the door without moving one inch.

It knocked again and then a soft voice said through the door, “Emma, please open the door.” It was Anton!

Emma felt how she was drawn to the door. However, she was not strong enough to open it.

“Please, Emma, we have to talk,” he said, his voice sounding husky.

Emma placed her hand on the door, her heart wanting nothing more than to open the door and fall in his arms but her mind telling her to leave him standing outside. She felt how tears streamed down her face and dripped off her chin as she placed her forehead against the door.

After a short pause, Anton said, “I love you, Emma. And I’m not gonna leave until you opened the door and we have talked.”

Emma’s breathing hitched again while she slowly opened the door, her vision blurred by the tears. She looked down, avoiding Anton’s concerned gaze. Anton immediately stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her tightly against him. Emma started crying again with her face buried in his neck and her arms loosely slung around his shoulders. He closed the door with a careful kick and tenderly stroked over her back.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” Anton eventually said. “I don’t know what I said or did. But all I know is that whatever I did, it caused you to think that I don’t love you. And I’m sorry for that.”

Hearing him apologize for her self-doubts caused even more tears. Between the sobs and tears, Emma managed to croak, “I’m sorry.”

Anton was puzzled at her apology. But he cast his confusion aside when he felt her nearly slipping through his arms, his grip tightening even more as he gently led her to the couch. He sat them down, shifting so that Emma was settled in his lap, his arms still wrapped around her and holding her close. Anton decided it was best to not push for answers, instead waiting for her to calm down.

He simply held her and whispered, “I’m here. I won’t go.”

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Emma’s sobs died down and her tears dried out. She kept her face buried in his neck and Anton continued to stroke over her back, waiting for her to say something. Minutes went by in silence, and then Emma raised her head and removed herself from his lap, sitting down next to him. Anton’s heart broke at seeing her puffy red eyes and her wet cheeks, his hands instantly grabbing hers.

“Whatever I did, I’m really sorry,” Anton said, his thumbs gently driving over the back of her hands.

Emma sniffed as she gazed down at their hands. “You’ve done nothing wrong,” she said in a low voice. “It was me.”

“I don’t understand.” Anton watched how Emma pressed her eyes shut. “One moment we peacefully watch telly and the next you accuse me of not loving you. I’m just confused, that’s all.”

Emma looked at Anton, clearly seeing the worry in his eyes. “Do you…do you find me attractive?”

Anton was baffled. He had expected everything, but not this question. “Of course I find you attractive! You are utterly beautiful, my darling.”

“Then why don’t you make any efforts to be really close with me?” Emma asked, her gaze dropping down again.

Anton stared at Emma, taking in the sight of her being sad and defeated. He carefully placed his hand on her cheek, hating to feel her flinch. Still, he gently made her look up, his expression soft. “I was waiting for a sign from you to move on.” He tenderly squeezed her hand and explained, “I knew your boundaries, and I would have never continued without a sign from you that you felt comfortable enough.”

Tears started to run down Emma’s cheeks again at hearing how considerate he was. It made her hate herself even more for having wrongly accused him of not loving her just because she was doubting herself.

“Please, Emma, tell me what’s wrong,” Anton pleaded, not standing to see her cry. “Whatever troubles you, it must be more than not having been intimate the past years. Please, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Emma raised her head, not only seeing worry but also pain in his chocolate brown eyes. She knew that the time had come to tell him the real reason of her self-doubts; he deserved to hear the truth.

She took a deep breath before saying, “I never felt comfortable in my body. I hated how I looked, hated that I was taller than most girls in my class while growing up. As I grew older, the feeling of not liking how I looked never left me; it got even stronger. I think that’s one of the reasons why I became an actress. To be someone else. I stayed away from boys a long time too; the thought of showing myself to them scared me. When I eventually started becoming intimate with men, I never enjoyed it. The self-doubts were paralyzing me and took away any enjoyment.” Emma shyly looked at Anton, his expression sad yet compassionate. “And the last man I was involved with managed to completely destroy my self-confidence. He made me believe that I was ugly and that I should be lucky he put up with my body. No one knew about the mental abuse he put me through; not even my parents. In the end, Letitia helped me to leave him and to build up my self-confidence again.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I still battle with self-doubts every day and have trouble accepting my body as it is. I’m not gonna lie, Anton. I want to be close with you. But the thought you might be repelled by me terrifies me.”

As soon as the words were said, Emma feared Anton’s reaction. Besides Letitia, Anton was the first person she told about her lack of self-esteem. But somehow, she felt relieved that everything was out in the open now; that Anton finally knew what she was going through every single day.

Anton put his hand on her cheek and caressed it before he pulled Emma in a tight hug, her face buried in his neck. He stroked her back while gently rocking back and forth. “I’m so sorry, Emma. It hurts me to hear what you’ve been through; to hear that you have trouble accepting your body. And I’m sorry that you had to endure this man’s mental abuse. How this idiot could tell all those stupid lies is beyond me. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, and sexy woman I have ever laid eyes on. I could never be repelled by you. No, darling Emma, quite the contrary. I’m very drawn to you.”

He disengaged himself from her, the smile on his face soft as he leaned closer and placed his lips on Emma’s. Anton pulled her in his lap again, his arms slung around her. Emma had her own arms wrapped around his neck as she felt herself getting lost in the moment. His kiss was like a spring of fresh water for a thirsty man in the desert.

When they eventually broke apart, Anton gently wiped her cheeks dry with his thumb. “No more tears, darling. I don’t want to see you sad.”

Emma nodded shyly, a strand of hair falling in her face.

Anton pushed it out of her face and behind her ear while gazing lovingly at her. “You are so beautiful,” he raved. “Your eyes shine brighter than sapphires in the sun and your smile lights up the room.”

Emma bid her bottom lip and looked down, feeling her cheeks redden. She felt how he pressed another kiss to her forehead, his lips soft on her skin. Emma raised her glance again and smiled at him. “I want you,” she finally whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit smut. If you don't like it, then stop reading here. 
> 
> To Emmton girl, who requested this: I hope you like it!

Anton raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice showing his uncertainty. “If you’re not yet comfortable enough, then that’s alright. I can wait.”

“But I don’t want to wait any longer,” Emma said. She drove with her fingers through his black-dyed hair, a confident smile circling around her lips. “I love you, Anton. And I want to be close with you; really close.”

Emma kissed him again and then she stood up, pulling Anton to his feet. He followed her into the bedroom where he pulled her close, his lips instantly on hers again. Without breaking the kiss, Anton carefully pushed Emma on the bed, lying down on top of her. He left her lips and kissed down to her neck while his right hand slipped under her long-sleeved shirt, his fingertips lightly placed on her skin. Anton left his hand there while continuing to cover her neck with kisses, knowing that he had to be careful with Emma. This was all about her; about showing her how beautiful she was and pleasuring her in a way she had not yet experienced but most definitely deserved. He would put his pleasure last. Her pleasure was his pleasure.

Anton stopped kissing her and looked up, gazing lovingly at her. “I love you, Emma,” he said.

“I love you too, Anton,” Emma responded with a smile on her face.

Anton kissed her again, and then he felt her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He had to smile at seeing Emma doing the first step. When his shirt was unbuttoned, he sat up and took it off, letting it fall down next to the bed. While looking her in the eyes, Anton pulled her shirt over her head and off, throwing it to some distant corner of the room. His eyes sparkled at the sight of Emma lying half-naked in front of him and he immediately began to nuzzle her neck again before kissing down to her collarbone. Emma moaned; all doubts were cast aside as she only concentrated on the feel of Anton’s soft lips against her skin. His lips moved down her chest while his hands slipped under her and skilfully opened her bra. He carefully pushed the straps down her shoulders and looked up again, seeing that Emma smiled at him, her eyes telling him to go on.

At last Anton removed the bra. As he gazed at her naked chest he whispered, “So beautiful.”

His lips locked around her right nipple and he tenderly suckled it, making Emma arch and moan. When it was hard, he moved to the other one and did the same, resulting in another moan from Emma. She placed her hands on his head, her fingers buried in his hair. Anton moved up again, trailing kisses over her chest and neck up to her lips, kissing her passionately.

As he broke away from her lips, Anton pushed himself up, creating a bit of space between their bodies. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, my darling Emma.”

Emma placed her hands on his shoulders. “You don’t have to say that to make me feel good,” she said.

“I say it because it’s the truth,” Anton responded. “You outshine every single woman I was ever with.”

Emma did not answer, instead she let her hands travel down his chest to his belt. Her eyes locked on his, she opened the black leather belt and unzipped his trousers. Then she slipped one hand in his trousers, gently stroking over the bulge in his boxer briefs. The deep groan that came from him sent shivers down her spine and she continued as Anton placed his forehead against her shoulder, another moan leaving his lips. A few moments later, Emma stopped and let her hand come to rest on his back.

Anton slowly removed his head from her shoulder, his eyes flaming with lust. He kicked off his trousers, leaving himself only in his already strained boxers. His fingertips travelled down her body and stopped at the waistband of her leggings. With a soft smile on his face, he tugged them off and began to kiss her inner thighs. His hands stayed at her hips, gently holding her down as she arched again. While he pressed his lips on her sensitive skin, Anton slipped his index fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and carefully pulled them off.

As Emma was finally revealed to him in all her beauty, he placed his lips on hers again, kissing her long and luxuriously. When the kiss ended, Anton brushed some hair from her forehead and softly said, “If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, tell me and I will stop. I don’t want you to not enjoy it because you think I would be angry, alright?”

Emma looked at him, touched by his thoughtfulness. No man had ever said that to her. Anton truly was a perfect gentleman. Finally, she answered, “Alright.”

Anton smiled and kissed her lips once more before he began to trail kisses down her body. For a short moment he stayed at her breasts and then he arrived at Emma’s most sacred part. His lips closed around her clit, resulting in a sharp intake of breath from Emma before she moaned. Each lick was rewarded with arching and groaning and the more he teased her, the louder Emma’s moans grew.

Emma was blinded by the pleasure shooting through her body. For the first time in her life, she discarded all her worries and let loose, the last doubts being washed away by the incredible feeling of love and lust created by Anton. She put her hands on his head, gently urging him on, and breathlessly whispered, “Anton… _please_.”

It was the last sign he was waiting for. With his lips and tongue continuing to tease her clit, Anton pushed two long fingers into her and began to set a rhythm that slowly brought her to the edge of climax. Every moan that slipped from her lips increased his own arousal, his boxers straining even more. But this was all about Emma’s pleasure, and so he carried on until she hit her climax, unable to stifle her cry of release. She was panting loudly, her eyes closed, while Anton moved up. When she eventually found the strength to open her eyes, Anton was gazing at her, a big smile on his face.

Emma pulled his head down and passionately kissed him, her kiss showing him that her flames of lust have not yet burned out. He was lying right on top of her, and Emma was able to feel his manhood pressing against her. Without thinking too long, she pushed Anton on his back and followed him, changing positions so that she was now on top of him. Before Anton had a chance to realize what was going on, Emma tugged at his boxers and slipped them off. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, and then her tongue touched him, lightly teasing his manhood. Anton moaned and bucked a little. He had not expected Emma to do this; had not thought she would solely concentrate on his pleasure after the way other man have treated her. But she did, and it stole his breath. Her tongue delicately moved around his penis, feeling him rise to her touch. After another groan from Anton, Emma stopped teasing him with her tongue and took him fully into her mouth. Anton bucked again, his fingers tightly gripping the bedsheet. He would not push her, but the arch in his body showed her how much he liked what she was doing. The rhythm Emma chose was slow, making him groan even more and before he came too close to a release, she stopped.

Emma kissed her way up to his lips. After a long kiss, she broke away from him and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anton responded, his hand light on her cheek. “With all my heart.”

Emma smiled and gazed into his eyes while she sunk down on him, both groaning loudly as he slipped into her inch by inch. Anton’s hands landed on her hips, steadying her, and Emma began to move up and down. Anton’s breath was caught in his throat and he moved to match her pace, watching how Emma bid her bottom lip to muffle her moans. Smiling, he put his thumb on her clit, teasing her until she was no longer able to hold back her sounds of pleasure. He stopped and pulled her down, kissing Emma while rolling her over. Now he was on top of her and with his lips still on hers, he increased the speed, his pace pushing them both closer to climax. The way her nails scratched over his back told him to continue and so he increased the pace once more. Both were panting openly; it had been a long time since either of them were involved with someone. At last Emma cried out as she hit her climax again, clenching around him and pulling Anton into his own release.

Anton crashed down with his face buried in her neck, breathing loudly. He stayed in her while his heart and breathing slowly calmed down. Emma had one hand placed on his head and the other on his back, her heart racing in her chest too. Eventually, Anton pulled out and rolled down from her, lying down on his back with his eyes closed.

After some minutes, he felt a hand on his chest. Anton opened his eyes and turned his head, seeing Emma lying on her right side, gazing at him. He put his hand on top of hers and asked, “Did you like it?”

“It was amazing,” Emma softly said, looking sheepishly at their hands. “I’ve enjoyed it for the first time in my life.”

Anton gently squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry that you have never enjoyed it. But I’m happy you enjoyed it with me.”

He pulled her closer and pressed his lips on hers. When they broke apart, Emma settled down with her head placed on his chest, which made Anton wrap his arms around her. Eventually, they fell asleep, both incredibly happy yet at the same time extremely exhausted.

Emma’s last thought before she drifted to dreamland was that she finally found a man who really cared for her. And who made her feel beautiful. Only time could tell, but maybe, hopefully, she would start believing him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests for this series, just comment and I will see what I can do.


End file.
